Love in a day
by Cheshroy-lover
Summary: Roy has been sleeping with cheshire for some time now and when he starts to develop feelings for her,he confides in Ollie who is slightly disapproving. It just so happens a certain kitty cat overheard their little conversation,and has some news of her own. Please read and review thanks!


"Roy,I told you. I'm not taking no for an answer,now take your clothes off or I'll tie you up like I did last time." Jade commanded. She was leaning over roy,both fully clothed in their uniforms. A whip in cheshire's hand.

She had dragged him back to his own apartment,or rather forced him back. She had savaged off his quiver and thrown his bow across the room when they'd gotten there. Her sai's had also be thrown across the room,wedging themselves between the walls of his apartment. Once all weapons had been discarded of,she forced him into the bedroom before practically throwing him on the bed,and positioning herself on top of him.

Now at the present moment,roy struggled to get the very strong assassin off of him.

"You know,this counts as sexual assault,right?" Roy quipped.

"Assault maybe,we're getting to the sexual part in a minute if you stop struggling." Jade replied. Before adding. "Aren't heroes suppose to be strong?"

"Well,you're not exactly the lightest pers-I mean you're stronger than you look." Roy corrected,maybe it wasn't best to insult an assassin who was sitting on top of you,especially one who had a whip.

She hit him with the whip lightly,which made him think she didn't want to hurt him..well not yet. "I don't appreciate the insult red,now take off your clothes."

He didn't reply,merely staring at her.

She leaned down,her face mere inches away from his. "Playing hard to get huh?.. Well it looks like I've already gotten you hard,I win. Now take your clothes off." She purred.

"Fine! But this isn't a regular thing." He glared at her before pushing her off of him,of course she'd soften her grip when I comply with her demands,women! He thought to himself,rolling his eyes. He stood off the bed to get undressed.

"Darling you say that every time,I know you enjoy it." Jade teased,she was now on her knees standing,unloosening the tie around her waist,her eyes staring at his back as he took off his clothes.

"I must be the best you've had, if you keep coming back for more." Roy vainly responded.

"You don't know that,maybe I _have_ had better." Once Jade had said that she noticed roy tense a little. "But then again I'm not a whore,I don't sleep around a lot." She added before seeing his back relax slightly.

"But you're not exactly inexperienced either." Roy commented turning around,still trying to take off his pants.

"Neither are you." She replied,tugging him forward by the belt holes of his pants.

He began to blush slightly when she began to take off his pants for him. Sure she had took his pants off him before or rather torn. But they were usually kissing by then. Right now it was..awkward? To say the least,no intimate actions yet,just an increasing amount of sexual tension.

He looked down at Jade,whilst she looked at his pants before looking up. Once they were around his ankles,Jade changed into a laying position before roy position him self slowly over her as he stepped out of his pants. His arms either side of her supporting his balance,he leaned down for the kiss,which she gladly returned,she smirked into the kiss before deepening it. It was slower than usual,and a lot more passionate than it should have been. Things were slightly different this time,usually they'd be savaging each other like animals,ripping off each other's clothes and breaking beds. But this time was slower and more passionate than ever,and they had yet to take their underwear off. Once it was all over Jade left so it wasn't awkward for either of them,but as usual it was. Roy just lay there in bed triumphantly,his usual smirk no longer on his face,his arm behind his neck,his chest on show,the rest of his body covered by the blankets. His eyes fixed on Jade as she gathered her things.

"You can stop staring now." She told roy,her back facing him,he couldn't see the smile that she was donning.

"I wasn't." He spat out,his voice back to its usual gruffness.

"_Sure_ you weren't." She said whilst searching for her left shoe. "So,that was..different." She added before going on her knees to look under the bed for it. 'Aha here it is..' She thought to herself,as she reached under the bed for the shoe. She looked up at him before standing, "but I'm not complaining." She added with a wink,before putting on her boot and standing.

'He's awfully quiet' she thought. Turning towards the bedroom door. She thought it would be even more awkward without a goodbye "Well,I guess I'll see myself out. Goodbye arrow." She walked out the room leaving the bedroom door open,she quickly recovered one of her sai's from the floor and leaving the other one wedged in the wall with a note hanging from it.

Once roy knew Jade had left,he grabbed his boxers and quickly put them on before searching the for his phone. After realising it wasn't in his room he went out into the living room,where he found the note and sai Jade had left. The note had jades number on with a short message which read _'Okay fine! You are my best but don't think that changes anything,p.s you're house could also do with a woman's touch;)..__**call me**_.' Roy scrunched up the paper and walked over to the bin. His hand right above the bins opening,yet he doesn't drop the piece of paper in. Instead he smirks slightly and puts it on the kitchen bench,noticing his phone on the bench besides his keys.

He picked up his phone and dialled Oliver. "...hey Ollie its roy..i need to talk to someone...erm well how soon can you get here?...okay."

As soon as he hung up he began cleaning the mess Jade had made. Starting with the sai which was tightly wedged in the wall,in the end roy decided to leave it,he'd sort that out later,then he quickly put on some clothes and washed his uniform,before quickly discarding of the whip Jade had left behind.

Once Ollie knocked he answered the door,allowing him in.

"It must be important if you rang me. You haven't talked to me in months and all of a sudden-" Ollie ranged but roy cut him off.

"I think I'm in love." Roy blurted out without thinking.

"You think? You think you're in love? Think being the prime word here. What do you mean you think?" Ollie said slightly take a back. He was old fashioned,traditional even,he always thought that once you were in love you were in love and that there were no in betweens or quarrelling of thoughts. But roy,he was different he didn't even believe in love he thought it was cliche,over rated..or so he thought. He didn't know what these feelings were,lust maybe but he needed to confide in someone. And surprisingly that someone was Ollie.

"Look-just sit down-this may take some time." Roy replied,his hand behind his neck,his face awkwardly expressed. Ollie took these signs in and sat down. Roy joined him after shutting the door.

"Where to begin-I guess I should start with-"

"Who she is." Ollie interrupted.

"If I tell you. I know you'll freak out. You wouldn't want to know. I mean I should hate her,I've tried,I've tried ignoring her,tried avoiding her but she comes back. Sometimes she stays for a few days and it's" he paused and took a deep breath before continuing "-I can't-shouldn't feel this way,it's wrong and-oh God Ollie what am I doing?"

"I don't know but whatever you've done to her-I told you not to touch artemis,and what do you do? You start having a fling-an affair behind my back! She's my new protégé she's suppose to be like a sister to you or a-"

"Artemis? Wait-Ollie-it's not artemis. I would never sleep with her she's more annoying than her sister I-"

"Her sister?" Ollie asked,once again cutting in massively.

"Jade-or cheshire as you may know. Ollie,I didn't mean for this to happen. I just-" this time roy cut himself off. Looking down at the ground. Lost in thought,his brow was furrowed thick. "What have got myself into."

Ollie realised that shouting and scolding roy wouldn't help the situation. Instead he took a different approach,an approach roy wasn't expecting. "Look,kid-roy it's going to be alright. I mean maybe you don't love her. Maybe you just think you do. We'll figure things out." Ollie replied,he put his hand on Roy's back in morale support. "Now we can start with why you feel this way?" Ollie added therapeutically with a slight smirk.

"Where to begin. I guess it's the thought of not being with her,or rather not meant to be with her..I'm a hero she's a villain it's wrong but everything about her seems so...right? We both have similar feelings for our jobs just on opposite sides of the law. Then there's the whole attraction thing,even the team could back me up on this..more specifically kaldur or artemis..." Roy continued to ramble on about reasons why he loves her or why he thinks he does. Ollie couldn't help but smile at Roy's happy yet chaste description of how she _cheers_ him up or how her smile could _lights up_ a room. Roy's description made Ollie think back to Dinah,and if this is how he sounds when he describes her. Then he thinks about how Roy's like a son to him,and he only wants Roy's happiness. He didn't want roy to be naive and be fooled by cheshire. He wasn't exactly pleased that she was a villain but he was supportive of Roy's _feelings_.

After listening to Roy's description,Ollie snapped back into reality. "Roy,just don't be naive about this. You know what she could do to you right?"

"Oh,I'm fully aware. Her death threats don't mean anything though,I guess it's all a front really."

"That's not what I meant. She could expose you to the shadows. I don't want you going missing again." Ollie protectively reasoned. "maybe all you feel is lust. You got caught up in the moment,in her looks and the fact you can't be together draws you towards her. I mean,she doesn't even live with you,or go on dates with you,or typical couple things. What if she doesn't feel the same?"

"We've been on dates. More than ten _actually_. And we're getting there,she's not the committed kind,but I guess you can't blame her after the way she was treated by her father. And if she doesn't feel the same...then I'll just have to live with it." Roy gravely said. He set his eyes back onto the ground.

"Roy,I just don't want you to be confusing lust with love." Ollie advised. "I just-" Ollie began but was cut off by roy.

"Sorry Ollie but-I need some time to think things over. You understand,right?"

"I'll see myself out." Ollie troublesomely states. He looked down at his protege sorrowfully before leaving.

After roy collected his thoughts he decided to vent out on a few villains,and go do some patrol.

It was around five pm when he left to go on patrol which was still early. He wasn't expecting as much crime at such early hours but was surprised at how many muggings,attacks,and attempted rapes took place..then again this was Gotham.

He had just finished handing over a thug to the police when he saw her. Seeing her was something he definitely wasn't expecting.

"Twice in one day. Are you following me?" Cheshire began. She was sitting on a rooftop.

"And why would I do that?" Roy cooly replied.

"Hmm." Cheshire thoughtfully hummed taping her her face in false thought. "Maybe it's because..you think you're in love with me." She replied. She took out a small speaker.

"You bugged me?" Roy asked gruffly. No time to come up with a coherent lie,she already had the proof he loved her.

"Bugged? Kept watch for you? Same thing." Jade excused. She waited for a reply but got no response. "So you aren't going to say anything? I just found out you love me,red. Aren't you going to follow that up with something?"

"Such as?"

"Well,there are lots of things you could do: tell me in person,lie,ask me to move in with you,ask me..if I _love_ you back."

"Ask you to move in? Here I thought you weren't into the commitment."

"We're making things work,aren't we?" Jade asked turning his words on him. "And it would be the decent thing to do..after all I _am_ carrying your child." Jade replied,her hands immediately soothing the sides of her stomach.

"You're...You're pregnant?" Roy asked in shocked.

"We've been _together_ now for at least 6 months collectively,and unprotectedly, why do you think I've been staying for a few days most times we sleep together?" Jade explained.

"How far along are you?"

"Three weeks,I found out yesterday. I would have said something today but when I saw you I couldn't resist. I guess I left because you were being...awkward." Jade explained,roy was in a momental freeze.

"Roy?"

"Roy?"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. I should have just done what my father always told me..get an abortion." Jade sighed to herself.

He unfroze. "I was just thinking-"

"Yes?" Jade eagerly and intriguingly asked.

"Or rather hoping..that I didn't poke the baby this morning. I mean I don't want to sound like Ollie but-"

"The baby? That's what you're worried about,poking the baby in the head with your penis? Really roy? You absolute-Urgh-I thought you were going to ask me to move in with you! And as for Ollie I don't like him!"

"He's not exactly my favourite person at times,but you don't know him..so why don't you like him?"

"He disapproves of us..slightly."

"A lot of people will. What were you saying about moving in with me?" Roy said changing the subject.

"Yes but I can't kill your mentor,that would be illogical." Jade ignored his comment.

"Move in with me?"

"Then again he did replace you.."

"Jade,will you move in with me?"

"But he replaced you with my sister so I suppose he is worthy of living." Jade answered she was oblivious to what roy was saying,focusing on her rambles.

"Jade?!"

"What?!"

"Um,move in with me?"

"Yes,not like I haven't been hinting for days or anything. Hence the woman's touch note and the knife in the wall."

"Knife in the wall?" Roy asked,cocking an eyebrow.

"I was marking my territory."

"Mm,so territorial and only our...twelfth date?" Roy flirtatiously commented,twisting her words against her.

"Actually this doesn't count as a date. Unless you want to attack the woman of your child,and new _roommate_,but that would be very unheroic." Jade answered in a false sympathetic tone.

"Very." Was Roy's only reply before scooping Jade up and carrying her to their apartment. Throughout the whole carry she moaned at him,complaint for him to put her down. He did..when they got home.

AN: thanks for reading,please read and review your thoughts. Sorry if some of it or all of it doesn't make sense or if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes.


End file.
